


time

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [75]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: the team leaves sinara for dead - but she isn't, yet





	time

The terrans left her for dead; they very nearly succeeded, too.

Sinara’s bleeding out almost as fast as they get transfusions back into her, yet by the extent of her injuries, she ought to bleed more. Her heart’s growing weaker by the second.

Kasius’ hand shakes as he cups her cheek; his other grasps the stretcher so tightly his knuckles turn white.“I’ve got you. You’ll be alright.”

“Kas.” Her voice is barely a whisper.“I’m dying.”

“You’re not. I won’t allow it.”

Her face twists.“It hurts.”

“The anaesthetic’ll kick in soon,”he assures her.

It’s risky but less cruel.

The medic hangs a new bloodbag.

Sinara’s gaze loses focus.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,”Kasius promises.

He turns to the doctor.“Well?”

“There’s nothing I can do,”Fral says.“She needs a new heart.”

“So fetch one.”

“It’ll take hours to grow, she doesn’t have -”

“What’s your blood group?”Kasius asks.

There was a time before they knew how to grow organs.

Fral answers, not catching on.

“Congratulations,”Kasius says; he signals Hek-Sel to restrain the doctor.“You’re a match.”

It was squeamishness that kept him from pursuing surgery.

He can get through that, for Sinara.


End file.
